


Courtney, Gwen, Heather & Bridgette: Total Drama Secret

by RottenPines



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenPines/pseuds/RottenPines
Summary: THE THIRD TALE IN THE TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY SERIES! Set four more months after our last story, Courtney and Gwen have helped Heather get her life back on track, but when an old friend comes back into Gwen's life, the goth girl starts to wonder why Courtney's so hesitant to go public with their relationship. Why all the secrets? What's Courtney afraid of? NSFW! You've been warned!





	1. A Dirty Little Secret

"I just feel like we should have heard something by now." Heather said as she paced the floor of the small dorm room.

"Would you please sit down," Courtney exclaimed as she peeked up from behind her laptop. "I'm trying to finish this research paper, and it will go a lot faster without all of this noise!"

"Relax, Heather," Gwen intervened, hoping to diffuse the situation. "It's only been a few weeks, I'm sure you'll get accepted."

It had been four months since Heather's misguided attempt at blackmail, four months since Courtney and Gwen kidnapped the young diva in retaliation and ran the poor girl through the ringer; whipping, spanking and, of course, fucking the once proud Queen Bee into submission. Since then, both parties had kept their word.

Heather had managed to stay on the straight and narrow, taking a job at a local coffee house to pay back the money she owed Courtney, all the while taking classes at the local community college in order to boost her grades. In return, Courtney and Gwen had been helping Heather procure every scholarship opportunity and every cent of financial aid available to her, all with the goal of getting her accepted to their university and getting her life back on track.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Courtney mused as she typed away at her keyboard. "I mean, they accepted Gwen, didn't they? How hard can it be?"

"Oh, I guess you're right!" Heather said as she began to calm down.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Gwen shouted. "They accepted you, too, you know?"

"I'm just kidding, sweetie," Courtney chuckled as she closed her laptop, "and... done! Finally! Now, I can chill out and relax for the rest of the semester," the A-type girl said with a smile, "and speaking of relaxing..."

Courtney clapped her hands twice in order to summon her servant.

"Heather, I think you know what to do."

The former-diva-turned-barista sighed. "Do we really have to go through all this? You know you could just ask me nicely."

"I could, but where would be the fun in that?" Courtney chuckled. "Besides, until you pay me back for all the money you borrowed, I own that cute little ass of yours, as well as that pretty little mouth."

With that, the mocha skinned mistress pulled down her jeans and panties, revealing her hot, dripping sex!

"Lick!" She commanded.

"Yes, Mistress." Heather replied, rolling her eyes as she got down on her knees and proceeded to service her Mistress' exquisite cunt.

As well as agreeing to pay Courtney back financially, Heather had agreed to service both Gwen and Courtney in... other ways. Over the last few months, the former Queen Bee of Total Drama had become quite accustomed to being on her hands and knees, servicing her Mistresses with passionate devotion.

When she wasn't busy licking and sucking their pussies, Heather often found herself bent over a desk or chair in their dorm room, getting spanked repeatedly or rammed from behind with an enormous strap-on. Gwen especially delighted in dominating the young woman, most likely as revenge for years of abuse on Total Drama.

"Now Heather," The goth girl smiled. "I thought you'd be more grateful. After all, if it wasn't for Courtney's hard work, you would never would have made it this far."

Gwen had a point. Despite Heather's boasting at being the best at everything, she had always been a C student at best, and her time away from school, chasing Hollywood stardom, only made her transition to college life harder. Needless to say, Courtney had her work cut out for her if they had any hope of getting Heather's grades up.

As a possible solution to their problem, the girls started adapting their sexual depravity to their "study sessions." Heather would often find herself strapped to the bed, forced to answer study questions read to her by Gwen, as Courtney waited with either a reward or a punishment. For every question she got right, Heather would be rewarded with some personal time with a vibrator, a few thrusts of a dildo or, if they were feeling generous, the loving feel of her Mistress' tongue on her clit. If she got the question wrong, however, she was punished with the strike of a lash or a cat-o'-nine-tails, or the burning sting of candle wax, and only if she managed to meet Courtney's unbelievably high expectations would she finally be allowed to cum.

Needless to say, Heather's grades quickly improved due to Courtney's intense tutoring session.

"Of course," Heather replied, lifting her head up from between Courtney's legs. "Thank you so much for all your help. I mean, I know I've been a total bitch to you two in the past, but I just want you both to know—"

"Yeah! We got it!" Courtney said as she shoved Heather's face back between her thighs. "If you really want to thank me, then why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use, and lick my pussy!"

"Yes, Mistress." Heather mumbled with a smile as she went back to her duties.

Sure, the former Queen Bee might pretend that she found their whole arrangement degrading, and would often sigh or complain when she was told to get down on her knees, but the truth was, the thought of submitting herself to her former rivals, catering to their every depraved whim and humiliating herself for their own pleasure, was absolutely thrilling!

For years, Heather had been the one in charge, the mastermind behind the evil schemes, the two-faced,conniving bitch only out for herself, and what did it get her?

Absolutely nothing!

Her acting career was in the toilet, her boyfriend abandoned her, and her parents practically disowned her, but just when her life had hit rock bottom, she received a second chance from two of the very people whose lives she had made miserable. All it took for her to start putting her life back together was to give in, forget her pride and her selfishness, and allow someone else to take charge. In the end, she hadn't regretted it one bit, and she would always be grateful to Courtney and Gwen for their help and kindness...

...even if part of her still couldn't stand the two bitches.

"You know, you're lucky I'm not the jealous type," Gwen smiled. "Otherwise, I might be worried that you were trying to steal Courtney away from me."

"As if! It might be fun to fool around with you two, but the thought of actually being in a relationship with either of you nut-jobs makes me want to hurl!" Heather ranted from between Courtney's legs. "Honestly, you're lucky you both found each other, because no one else on Earth would be willing to deal with your unique brand of crazy. You two deserve each other!"

"Don't listen to her, baby," replied Courtney. "I think the two of us are just the right amount of crazy. Besides, Heather's tongue might be a fun reward after a long morning of hard work, but nothing compares to the pleasure you give me every night."

Gwen smiled and looked deeply into Courtney's eyes. "I love you, baby."

Courtney, for her part, simply laid back and relaxed, moaning in pleasure as Heather continued to service her aching cunt. Meanwhile, Gwen stood back and admired her lover as she bucked and groaned in ecstasy. Several minutes went by, with the only sounds in the room being the lapping of Heather's tongue against Courtney's slick folds and the gasps and grunts of pleasure emanating from Courtney's sweat-soaked body.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Gwen said, breaking the silence, "I'm gonna grab some breakfast and then head over to the library. You two aren't the only ones focused on their studies, you know."

"Says the liberal arts major," Courtney joked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, if you think liberal arts is such a joke, then I guess it's a good thing I managed to net me a beautiful law major who's gonna keep me happy and satisfied for the rest of my life."

"Yeah... wait.. what did you just—Oh!" Courtney tried to respond, only to moan in ecstasy as Heather's tongue danced across her clit, causing the overachiever to go cross-eyed.

"And with that, I'm outta here," Gwen chuckled. "Try to leave something for me, Heather."

"No promises, bitch." The Queen Bee smiled.

...

As Gwen headed through the hallway and down the stairs, she tried to think about her plans for the day. She was going to grab a muffin from the cafeteria, head over to the library to check out a few books, get a little studying done, and finally head back to her dorm room, where she hoped Courtney would have recovered enough so she could put Heather's skills to shame, and leave Courtney gasping for breath by the end of the night.

However, despite her best attempts to focus on the day ahead, or the inevitable night of passionate lovemaking that would come after, one thought kept creeping its way into her head.

Why didn't she say "I love you, too?"

Gwen sighed as she traversed the campus green, not wanting to think about it, only for the thought to be the only thing on her mind. Why hadn't Courtney said "I love you?" Sure, they had only been together for about 8 months, but it's not like she hasn't said it before, and yes, Gwen had chosen to say it while Courtney was... distracted. She might not have heard her, or maybe she didn't realize the importance of what Gwen had just said, because the fact of the matter is, Gwen loved Courtney. Gwen was in love with Courtney. She had been in love with Courtney since back during Total Drama, and she knew that Courtney loved her, too.

Her mind went back to the day they first confessed their love for one another, that first, magical night where they each admitted their true feelings. It seemed so simple then, but now months have passed, and Courtney still insisted on keeping their relationship a secret.

Why?

It's not like they would throw us out of school just for being gay. Hell, this is college. There are gay and lesbian relationships all over campus.

Is it because we're roommates? If that's the case, we can just get an apartment off campus.

And she refuses to let anyone know that the two of us are together, not even our other friends or family. The only reason Heather even knows is because she found out our secret and tried to blackmail us!

And with that, a creeping dread washed over poor Gwen.

Is that all I am to her? The goth girl feared. A secret? Her dirty little secret that she's ashamed to admit.

"No!" Gwen shouted out loud. "That's not... Just get it together, Gwen. Your better than this."

Gwen made her way into the cafeteria, making a beeline for the giant basket of baked goods on one of the counters.

"You're probably just stressed out from finals or something, that's all. What you need is a distraction. Something to help clear your head. Something like..."

"Gwen!?"

A familiar voice called out from across the hall. Even though it had been years since she last heard it, Gwen recognized it before she even had a chance to turn around.

"Bridgette!?"

"Holy cow! It is you!" The fit surfer girl exclaimed. "I can't believe I ran into you so quickly. I mean, I knew you went to this school, but I didn't think I would run into you five minutes after I arrived. What are the odds?"

"I... Yeah, I mean... What?" Gwen said in a mix of shock and confusion. "Bridge, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm here to check out the campus." The blonde beauty explained. "I took a year off school; surfed around Australia for a while. Now that that's over, it's time to start planning for the fall."

"Wow! You went all the way to Australia?" Gwen asked. "That's incredible!"

"Eh! No biggie." Bridgette replied. "Besides, from what I hear, you've been having quite the adventure yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you and Courtney, silly."

Gwen's face went even paler than normal. "What!? How... How did you know we were—"

"Roommates... Right?" Bridgette asked nonchalantly. "I read it on Sierra's blog. According to her, the two of you didn't even know you were going to be roomies until the day you both arrived. That must have been insane!"

"Oh! Roommates! Yeah, that was pretty crazy, but we worked a lot of things out over this past year, and now we... well, we get along a lot better."

Gwen sighed in relief. She forgot how much Sierra liked to blab about her and Courtney online. That is, until last winter, when they caught her during the whole blackmail incident.

"Sierra didn't write anything else about us, did she?"

"No. Strangest thing, actually. A few months ago, she just up and shut down the Total Drama fan-site. Didn't even bother to give an explanation."

"That is strange." Gwen shrugged. "I guess she finally decided to move on."

Of course, Gwen knew the truth. After what she did to Sierra, there is no way the would-be journalist wouldn't dare tell another soul about what happen that night, not unless she wanted a video of Gwen, Courtney and Heather taking turns flogging her bare ass with a cat-o'-nine-tails to end up on the internet for God and Cody to see.

"But seriously, you and Courtney are roommates!?" Bridgette asked. "After what went down between you two during All-Stars, I'm surprised you didn't just storm out of the room within five minutes."

"Actually, that's exactly what I did, but then I calmed down a little, and two of us got to talking, and maybe a little bit of yelling, and..." Gwen trailed off, trying her best not to reveal too much about what went on that night. "Let's just say things are different now."

"Well, I'm just happy that you're happy," Bridgette smiled, "and that you and Courtney have finally managed to patch things up."

"Yeah, but enough about me. What about you, Bridgette? I mean, traveling around Australia; I want to hear everything about it!"

"Tell you what," said Bridgette, "how about I tell you all about my trip abroad while you give me an exclusive tour of the campus."

"A tour? Now?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Do you have something planned for today? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Plans? Me? No! Not at all." Gwen let out an awkward laugh. "My schedule is completely clear!"

"Fantastic! Oh! I'm so happy I ran into you today."

"Me, too. I could really use a distraction, today."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go!"

The two friends proceeded to tour the university campus as they got reacquainted. Gwen was happy to share her experiences at college, with a few glaring omissions, pointing out some the best spots on campus while Bridgette kept Gwen's interest by sharing the wildest stories from her time abroad. Pretty soon, Gwen had forgotten all about her worries regarding Courtney and their relationship, and was simply enjoying some quality time with a good friend she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"Then, all of a sudden, this giant wave comes barreling towards us," Bridgette explained, "and I'm just treading water next to my broken board thinking 'Okay this is how I'm gonna die!'"

"Oh my god! What happened next?"

"Well, I didn't die, obviously." The surfer girl laughed before coming to a stop. "Hey, isn't this your place?"

Without even realizing it, Gwen had made a full loop around campus, and had led her friend all the way back to her dorm.

"Oh, yeah. It is. You wanna see?"

"Absolutely!" Bridgette exclaimed. "After all, I'm pretty sure I've made my decision about which school I want to go to next fall. I may as well see how the dorms look."

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the good news.

"Really!? Oh, Bridge! That's fantastic! Having you here with us would be absolutely incredible! I can't wait until next fall!"

Bridgette laughed as the two ascended the stairs. "After a year of term papers and all-nighters, I figure you could wait a little bit until the fall."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Gwen giggled. "Oh, this is my floor."

"Cool. Which room is yours?"

"Oh! It's the one right there by the—"

Gwen blood ran cold as she pointed at the door, only now realizing the colossal mistake that she had made by bringing Bridgette here.

"Oh, I see it," Bridgette replied. "The door with 'Gwen and Courtney' written on it, obviously!"

That was indeed Gwen and Courtney's dorm room. A dorm room Gwen had left only a little over two hours ago; a dorm room where Heather and Courtney had been busy fucking each other's brains out while Gwen had planned a day of studying at the library, and a dorm room where Heather and Courtney were no doubt still busy fucking each other, since neither of them expected any visitors to suddenly come barging in.

Was Heather still there?

Even if they weren't having sex, what would Bridgette say if she caught Heather, of all people, hanging out in their dorm room?

Worse yet, what would happen if Bridgette walked in on the two of them in the middle of one of Courtney's "study sessions!?" It's one thing to walk in on two women eating each other out, but to walk in on one woman strapped to a bed while the other one is brandishing a riding crop—

"Wait! Bridgette! Don't—"

But Bridgette was already at the door. Time seemed to stand still as the surfer girl began to turn the knob. Gwen rushed over, hoping to intercept her; hoping to stop her from seeing what was inside.

But, it was too late!

Before Gwen could do anything, the door flew open, and Bridgette let out a gasp.

"Oh. My. God!"


	2. If we can’t trust her, who can we trust with our secret?

“Bridgette, no!” Gwen shouted as the dorm room door swung open.

“Oh. My. God!” Bridgette gasped as she looked inside, at what could only be described as a truly shocking sight.

“Wait! Oh God! Bridge, I can explain!” Gwen panicked as she ran to the door. 

“Courtney! Jeez!” Bridgette laughed. “I am so... sorry. My bad.”

“Wait... What?” Gwen asked before peeking her head into the room, only to find Courtney changing into her uncharacteristically adorable, flowery pink bra and panties set.

“What the—“ Courtney yelled. “Gwen, what the hell is going on? What is Bridgette doing here?”

Gwen sighed, relieved to see that Heather was long gone, and all evidence of their illicit behavior had been stored away.

“Courtney... it’s a long story.”

. . . . . 

“So, you’re really thinking of applying here?” Courtney asked as the girls got reacquainted.

“Oh! I’m way past the “thinking” phase,” replied Bridgette. “Gwen has done a great job hyping up everything this school has to offer, and with a friend like her around, why wouldn’t I want to go here?”

“Well... isn’t that great,” Courtney smiled. “I’m so glad you and Gwen had such a good time. The two of you must’ve had a lot of fun touring the campus... alone.”

Gwen had known Courtney long enough to pick up on the icy chill emanating from the Type-A girl.

Unfortunately, Bridgette was oblivious to Courtney’s growing agitation. 

“Oh, yes! You know, back on Total Drama, Gwen was the only girl I could really trust, you know? While everyone else was scheming and plotting, the two of us were always honest with each other.” Bridgette reminisced. “We never kept any secrets. Right, Gwen?”

“Ri—Right.” Gwen smiled nervously.

“Scheming and plotting?” Courtney chuckled. “By any chance, does that include me?”

“Oh! Well... I mean,” the surfer girl began to ramble. “You gotta admit, you were pretty vicious back in the day. Remember back during All-Stars when you—“

“So, Australia!” Gwen interrupted. “That must have been incredible! Did you visit the Great Barrier Reef?”

“Of course! It was absolutely breathtaking. I mean, the whole country is gorgeous. At least, the coasts are— Wait. Is that the time?” Bridgette asked as she stared at the clock on the wall. “Dammit! I have to go. They’re doing a campus tour in 20 minutes.”

“Why don’t you just skip it,” Gwen said. “I already showed you everything there is to see. Why not come out with us for dinner instead?”

“I wish I could, but they’re going to be discussing financial aid opportunities, and I literally can’t afford to miss it.”

“Oh, if you need to know about financial aid, Courtney could—“

“Gwen, I think Bridgette has to go. You don’t want her to be late for her meeting, do you?” Courtney said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I guess not,” sighed Gwen.

“It sucks that I have to leave so soon,” Bridgette smiled. “Tell you what, why don’t we all head out to lunch tomorrow? We can make a whole day of it. Just the three of us.”

“That sounds great!” Gwen replied. “What do you think, Courtney?”

“Yeah. Whoopie.” Courtney responded with fake enthusiasm. 

“Then, it’s a date!” Bridgette laughed as she headed out into the hallway. “God! It’s so great to know that you’ll be here with me, Gwen. It’ll be just like old times.”

“Yes. Well, it was great catching up,” Courtney said as she closed the door. “Take care now, you don’t want to miss your tour. Bye-bye!”

No sooner did Courtney shut the door than she turn to the young goth girl and unleashed her anger.

“What the fuck! What the actual fuck!” Courtney spat. “What were you thinking bring her here?”

“I’m sorry,” replied Gwen. “I forgot you and Heather were—“

“Oh my God! Heather!” Courtney exclaimed. “Thank God the coffee house called her in to work an extra shift. If they hadn’t, our little surfer girl would’ve walked in on Heather tonguing my clit, with me spread out on the bed in my thigh highs and leathers! You know, I had just put away the riding crop and all the other toys when she came barreling in here,” the young woman vented, “and who the fuck doesn’t knock when entering someone else’s room? Was she raised in a hippie commune? Hell, she probably was!”

“Courtney!” Gwen interrupted. “Just relax, okay. It’s fine. She doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Well, thank God for that! The last thing we need is another person knowing our secret!”

Gwen stared at her lover as the high-strung young woman paced the room.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Asked Courtney.

“Why would it matter if Bridgette knew about the two of us? I mean, would it be such a big deal if other people knew that we were dating?”

“You’re joking, right? After the shit that Heather pulled, you want to—“

“I get that, after what Heather tried to do, you have issues trusting people, but this is different. Heather was... well, Heather, but even she was able to change.” Gwen explained. “We can trust Bridgette. Hell, I trust Bridgette. Isn’t that enough?”

“Yeah, the two of you were awfully chummy today, weren’t you?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Courtney took a moment, and sighed. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry. I’m being paranoid.”

She took a seat on her bed.

“It’s just that, after everything that went on with Heather, and then Siena, the fact that we practically had to bribe and blackmail them just to keep them quiet, the constant fear that someone is going to rat us out; sometimes, I think it would be better if we just kept things secret for just a little bit longer.”

Courtney looked up, into Gwen’s beautiful black eyes. “I’ve been backstabbed and betrayed so many times, Gwen, and I admit, it hasn’t always made me the best person, but when I’m with you, all of that just fades into the background. I like knowing that, no matter what, I can always rely on you for support, and the last thing I’d want is for someone to try and use that against me.”

The young woman rose to her feet, looked deeply into her goth lover’s eyes, and gently pulled her in for a kiss.

“I love you Gwen. I love you with all my heart.”

Gwen’s heart skipped a beat as she returned her lover’s affection with a kiss of her own. 

“Courtney, I love you more than anything.” 

The goth girl sighed as she held her lover close.

“I understand that you’re nervous, and if you aren’t ready to be public about... us, I understand. All I ask is that you give Bridgette a chance. She’s probably the most honest person I’ve ever met. If we can’t trust her, who can we trust with our secret?”

Courtney lowered her head and exhaled nervously. “You really trust her, don’t you?”

“Tell you what,” said Courtney, “we’ll take her out to lunch tomorrow, get ourselves reacquainted, and if, and only if, I think we can trust her, then we’ll let her know about us, okay?”

Gwen smiled. “Okay, that sounds fair to me.”

The two women stood there in each others arms, secure in their embrace.

“I don’t ever want to lose you, Gwen.”

“You won’t,” replied Gwen. “Just don’t ever let me go.”

. . . . . 

Courtney decided to take Gwen’s advice and give Bridgette a chance. The three girls met the next day for lunch at a local pizza place.

Against her natural instincts, Courtney decided to open up, relax and just be herself. No walls, no schemes, just honesty and openness with someone she hoped could be her friend, and, thankfully, she didn’t regret the decision one bit. 

“Oh my God!” Courtney laughed. “So, you’re telling me you just punched the shark right in the nose! That’s insane!”

“Oh, please! It’s not like it’s the first time we had to deal with man-eating sharks. Remember our first day at Camp Wawanakwa?”

“I remember chickening out and having to wear that ridiculous chicken hat.” Courtney chuckled. “I think I still have it somewhere in my closet.”

“Oh, yeah. Your ‘calculated risk,’” Bridgette laughed, “but honestly, who could blame you for not wanting to jump? Those stunts were absolutely insane!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t hesitate for a second, Bridgette.” Courtney countered. “You were the first one over the cliff.”

“And I was absolutely terrified while doing it,” admitted Bridgette.

“You? Scared? I don’t believe it.”

“Look, I know I act like some kind of daredevil adventure girl, but I get scared just like anyone else. The only difference is, I don’t want that fear to stop me from experiencing something that I know will be amazing. If I play it safe, and keep my head down all my life, I might end up missing out on something incredible, a once in a lifetime opportunity.You know what I mean?

Courtney turned to look at Gwen.

“You know what, I think I do.”

Lunch had gone on without a hitch. Bridgette was, by far, the kindest and sweetest person Courtney had ever known. Unlike the other catty, backstabbing or self-obsessed girls on Total Drama, Bridgette had always been the levelheaded voice of reason, the kind-hearted soul who wore her heart on her sleeve. Courtney could finally understand why Gwen trusted her so much, and why she should trust her, too.

“You were right.” Courtney whispered to Gwen on their way back to the dorm room, with Bridgette in tow. “I trust her.”

“You see? I told you.” Gwen smiled. “Does that mean we can tell her?”

“Yes,” replied Courtney. “You know what? Let’s do it now, before I change my mind.”

As the three girls entered Gwen and Courtney’s dorm room, Bridgette smiled and laughed.

“Wow! Today has been a blast! I cannot wait to start attending this school in the fall.”

“We can’t wait either,” said Courtney. “Bridgette, you’ve been so amazingly nice today, and I feel like I can really trust you.”

“I feel like I can trust you guys too. It’s so great to have you as friends.”

“No, Bridgette,” replied Gwen. “We mean we feel that we can trust you with everything. You see, the two of us have been keeping a secret, and we think that—“

Before Gwen could get another word out, a loud thumping noise came from the hallway. Before the girls could react, the noise was at their door, and Heather came charging in.

“I got accepted!” Heather exclaimed. “Can you believe it? They accepted my application! I’m in! I’m in!”

“Heather!” Gwen shouted.

“Oh, thank you, Gwen. Thank you so much for all your help! If it wasn’t for you beating my ass raw with a riding crop every time I got a wrong answer, I never would have passed those exams!”

“Heather!” Courtney screamed, her face flush with rage and embarrassment.

“And you, Courtney! Thank you for supporting me all this time. I swear I will lick your cunt all night in gratitude for everything you’ve done for me! Oh God! I’m so excited! I’d let the two of you tie me up and go to town on me right now if you wanted to.”

“Heather!” Gwen and Courtney shrieked, as they slowly died from embarrassment.

“What!?” Heather asked as she turned her head to acknowledge the third person in the room.

“Oh. Hey, Bridgette. What’s up?” Bridgette just stood there, mouth agape, trying to process what she had heard.

“God dammit,” said Courtney. “Why doesn’t anyone ever knock?”


	3. She was not going to let her go

You could knock Bridgette over with a feather! The normally kind and good natured young woman stood there, wide-eyed, surrounded by a world of debautury and sin.

“Bridge, let me explain!” Gwen shouted, trying desperately to think of a way out of the situation.

“Really? How exactly are you going to explain this, Gwen,” cried Courtney. “God damn it! I knew this was a bad idea!”

“Wait!” Bridgette said, trying to wrap her head around all this. “Are the three of you... together?”

“The three of us?” Heather chuckled. “Oh, hell no! I just come by for the occasional spanking. It’s these two who are the real lovebirds.”

“For fuck’s sake, Heather!” Courtney screamed.

“What? What did I say?”

“The two of you... in love?”

“Yes, Bridgette.” Gwen confessed. “That was what we were going to tell you, before Heather interrupted.” The goth girl shot an icy stare at her uninvited guest.

“Okay, what’s going on here?” asked Heather. Did I walk into some kind of big mess or something?”

“You ARE the mess, Heather! A giant mess that I have been trying to clean up for the past few months!“ Courtney snarled. “What were you thinking, barging in and shouting all that stuff about us spanking your ass raw and you licking our cunts?”

“I was thinking ‘Yea! I got accepted to college. Let’s party, and I’ll fuck your brains out all night.’” The popular girl said nonchalantly.

Gwen let out a loud sigh. “She means what were you thinking saying all that stuff in front of Bridgette!”

“Well, excuse me! I didn’t know she was there! What’s the big deal anyway!”

“The big deal is that we’ve been trying to keep our relationship a secret, and you just blabbed!” yelled Courtney.

Heather scoffed before letting out a small laugh. “No, really, what is this all about? Because there’s no way you think you’re actually keeping this a secret.”

Courtney’s tan face turned pale. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that we scream like banshees when we fuck, and these walls are paper thin!” Heather said as she knocked on the nearest surface. “There’s no way the neighbors haven’t heard us by now!”

The two girls froze in terror. Surely, Heather must have been exaggerating. They had worked too hard and for too long to have made such an idiotic mistake.

“What!” cried Gwen. “There’s no way that’s true!”

“Yeah! I am not that loud!” Courtney shouted.

“Oh, yes you are!” came a voice from the room next door.

The girls froze in panic as their worst fears were realized.

“Told you so.” The queen bee said with a smirk.

“Yeah, you two get really aggressive when you’re whipping the tall one. It’s hard NOT to hear it.”

Another voice, this time from the room on the other side.

“Hell, I live across the hall,” a third voice chimed in, “and even I hear you fucking around in the dead of night!” 

“Oh god!”

“This can’t be happening!”

Both Courtney and Gwen’s shoulders slumped. They were mortified! All this time, they thought they were keeping a big secret from everyone around them, skillfully avoiding the watchful eyes of their fellow students, but in reality, they all knew! It was obvious, completely out in the open!

“That’s right, everyone knows!” Heather giggled. “Hell, I’m sure even Bridgette got a bit of a vibe off the two of you.”

The two girls turned and stared at Bridgette, stilled standing wide-eyed in the corner.

“Bridgette?”

“Well, I mean, it was a little odd that the two of you were suddenly so chummy.” Bridgette said, trying desperately to break the tension. “I might have had a stray thought that something might have been going on between the two of you.”

Courtney collapsed on the bed. “My life is over!”

Heather rolled her eyes and knelt beside her. “No, it’s not, you Total Drama Queen! Everything’s fine.”

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked.

“Look around you! Everyone knows, sure, but do you know what else?” asked Heather.

“Nobody cares.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Nobody cares. Everyone around you could have ratted you out, but not one of them did,” said Heather. “Am I right, people!?”

“Yeah, we really don’t give a fuck!” came one voice.

“Hell, I’ve done way weirder shit!” came another.

“It would be nice if you kept it down while I’m trying to study” came a third.

“Even if someone did blab to the higher ups, so what? You think they would kick you out of college for being gay? For fucking your girlfriend? This is college, for Christ’s sake. The worst you would have gotten was a stern talking to and a request to keep the noise down.”

“Yeah, about that. You know it’s finals week, right?” The third voice chimed in again.

“Okay, that’s enough from the peanut gallery!” Heather shouted as she turned back to her friends. “You see my point, right?”

“I... I guess so” said Gwen as she felt a huge weight being lifted of her shoulders. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought. They didn’t have to go around keeping this ridiculous secret anymore. The two of them were finally free to just be themselves, with no judgments.

“I guess you’re right, Heather, for once.” Courtney sighed.

“I’m always right.” Heather smiled. “You just never listen.

“Ahem! Excuse me.” Bridgette said, reminding everyone she was still in the room. “I’m glad everyone has calmed down a bit, or whatever, but I still have some questions. Like, a lot of questions, actually.” 

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Courtney laughed.

“Where do we start?”

So, Gwen and Courtney began to explain all the steps that brought them together; getting assigned as roommates, the big fight they had on the first night, Gwen’s dramatic confession and the sensual night of love making the ensued. Heather chimed in as well, specifically when they got to her part in the story.

“You tried to blackmail them?” Bridgette asked, staring daggers at Heather. “Jesus, no wonder they don’t trust anyone!”

“What can I say? I needed the money! I was desperate! I know it was wrong.”

Heather tried to defend herself.

“Well, I do now, anyway, and believe me, these girls have been making me pay for it ever since. I have the bruises on my ass to prove it!”

“That reminds me,” Bridgette turned to Courtney and Gwen, “what was all that stuff Heather was saying when she walked in, about you whipping her?”

“Oh, that...”

“Well...”

The two girls suddenly went silent. So Bridgette turned back to Heather.

“Exactly what part do you play in all of this?”

“Me? Oh, I’m their sex slave.”

“What!?”

“No, wait!” cried Gwen.

“That’s not exactly true!” Courtney shouted.

“I can’t believe this! Just what have I gotten myself into?” Bridgette exclaimed. “Wait! Was this going on back during the show?”

“What?”

“I mean, was the whole enemies thing just an act, and the three of you were secretly—“

“No! No, Bridgette.” Gwen cut in. “This all just sorta... happened, okay!”

“Besides, it’s not like they make me do anything I don’t want to do.” Heather smiled. “It’s really quite fun. Maybe you should join us.”

Bridgette blushed. “What? No! I mean, I’m glad the three of you are happy together, but I... I...”

Heather inched closer, eyeing Bridgette the same way a lioness eyes their prey.

“I have a boyfriend!”

“So what? I date guys, too. It doesn’t stop me from having a little fun. I’m sure Geoff wouldn’t mind, if you told him all the juicy details.”

“Heather...” Bridgette was transfixed, unable to look away.

“I know you’re curious. There’s nothing wrong with trying new things once in a while.” Heather grinned.

Who knows, you might even like it.”

“Okay, Heather,” Courtney interrupted, “ease off of her or it’s thirty lashes.”

“Make it fifty, and you got a deal.”

“Okay! I think I have an idea of what’s going on with all of... this,” Bridgette said, desperate to change the subject, “and I can see why you wanted to keep some of it a secret.”

“Thank you.” said Courtney.

“So, don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to tell the college or spill the beans on a Total Drama fan site or something.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” Gwen smiled as she turned to her girlfriend. “See, Courtney, nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, now it’s getting late, and I’m getting hungry.” Heather said, leaping out of her seat. “Can we please order some dinner or something. We’re supposed to be celebrating me getting into college.”

“Oh right!” Gwen snapped. “I totally forgot!”

“Good idea!” Bridgette smiled. “We should go out and celebrate!”

“Hold on. We aren’t finished yet.”

Courtney stood up, her voice taking on a serious tone.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we got lucky this time, but in the future, we have to be smarter.”

“Smarter? Courtney, haven’t you been listening?” Gwen explained. “It’s over. We don’t have to hide anymore. We’re safe!”

“Oh, I understand,” said Courtney. “This may be a safe space to be ourselves, but outside of college, there are going to be people who might use this against us. We need to make sure that something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“Courtney...” Bridgette sighed.

“Jesus, girl, listen to yourself!” said Heather as she rolled her eyes.

“Hey! I have goals, and a career to think about,” Courtney shouted, “and I can’t risk something like this getting in the way.”

“You think our relationship is in the way of your future?”

Gwen leapt up, tears in her eyes.

“What? No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Courtney tried to explain. “You are a part of that future! I want us to be together.”

“You just don’t want anyone to know about it. Is that right?”

Gwen had enough! She was tired of keeping this giant secret from everyone.

She wanted to tell her friends, her family, hell, she wanted to tell the entire world about their relationship! Now that they were finally free, why was Courtney still holding back?

“Is that how you see our relationship? A dirty secret that we have to hide from everyone we meet, always looking over our shoulder, afraid of who we can trust?”

“I just want to be safe!”

“So what? Every time I want to tell someone we’re together, you’re going to have to give your approval? What happens after college, when we’re still living together, or, hell, what about when we get married?”

“Married?”

You could feel Gwen’s heart breaking in that one moment.

“Have you even thought of what our life would be like post college? With all your planning and micro-managing, have you ever even considered how I might feel? What I might think?

“Gwen, you’re the love of my life!”

“No! I’m just an inconvenience to you! Nothing more than a flaw in Courtney’s grand plan for her future! Well, no more!”

“Gwen, please!” Courtney reached her hand out towards Gwen, only for her to smack it away.

“Get away from me!”

Gwen yelled as she took off, out of the room and down the hall.

Courtney could only stand there and watch as Gwen left. It was just like last time; that first night, when the A-type girl stuck her foot in her mouth, and Gwen walked out the door.

It was back before Courtney realized her true feelings, before she knew that Gwen was the one person in her life that really understood her; the love of her life.

Was she really going to throw that all away just to protect her career?

No.

“Gwen! Wait!”

Courtney cried out as she raced out the door.

This was not going to be like last time.

Courtney was not just going to wait around as the best thing in her life walked out the door.

She was not going to sit idly by as the love of her life said goodbye.

She was not going to lose her.

She was not going to let her go.


	4. Yes, Mistress

"Courtney, wait for me!" Bridgette shouted as she moved to follow the A-type girl out the door.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here," said Heather, grabbing the surfer girl by her hoodie, pulling her back into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Bridgette asked.

"No way! This has been brewing for some time now. Those two need to deal with their issues, and the last thing we should do is get in there way."

"But, Heather—"

"Look, I know you and Gwen are close, and you have no reason to trust a bitch like me, but I have been dealing with their drama for months now, and they need to sort things out for themselves."

Heather sat down on Courtney's bed.

"There's absolutely nothing we can do for them right now. The best we can do is wait here, and hope they hash it all out."

Bridgette sat down, across from Heather, dejected. She knew the queen bee was right, but couldn't stand just sitting back while her friends were in pain. She wanted to help. She wanted to be there for them. She just didn't know what to do.

"When did this start?" Bridgette asked, her face racked with confusion.

"What, the fighting? A couple of weeks ago."

"No, I mean... THIS!" Bridgette said, gesturing around the room. "Them! Their... relationship; how long has this been going on?"

"Oh! Who knows?" Heather said, rolling her eyes. "They said it all started when they first moved into their dorm room, but I wouldn't be surprised if they'd been going at it for much longer."

"But, how is that possible?" asked Bridgette. "We would have noticed something. I would have noticed something.

I just... I don't understand."

"What's there to understand? They're two adult women. They wanted each other, and they fucked." Heather explained.

"Seriously, Bridge, what's with all this goodie-goodie nonsense? There wasn't a day back during Total Drama that you didn't have your tongue down Geoff's throat. Why are you suddenly acting like such a prude?"

"That was different!"

"Why? Because he's a guy?"

"No! Because we took our time and... and we fell in love!"

"And they didn't?"

"I... I don't know."

Bridgette was still trying to wrap her head around this whole situation. How did two people who pretty much despised each other, who couldn't stand to be in the same room with one another, suddenly become lovers in only the span of a couple of months? Did it happen all at once, or were their feelings for one another always there, hiding just below the surface?

In the end, she didn't know, and that's what frustrated her.

"What about you, Heather? If those two are in love, then why are you here?

The queen bee smirked and shrugged.

"Meh. I'm an agent of chaos."

"Heather!"

"Well, I am! Always have been, always will be, and so far, it's gotten me nowhere!" Heather admitted.

"I tried to fuck over everyone back on Total Drama, and I lost everything, including my hair! I pissed off my family and ran away to Hollywood, and ended up blowing every cent I had chasing stardom. I even tried to fuck over Courtney and Gwen, blackmailing then when I found out about their relationship, and they ended up tying me to a chair and whipping my ass until I was a sweaty, quivering mess!"

Heather moved in closer, sitting besides Bridgette, her hands slowly moving to the surfer girl's smooth, slender thigh.

"Then, they fucked me over, and they fucked me good!"

"Heather..."

"Oh, Bridge! You can't imagine how good it felt to get worked over like that! To let another woman take control, and just... dominate you. It's... it's..."

Heather's eyes rolled back in delight.

"... life-changing."

A deep blush formed across Bridgette's sun-tanned cheeks as Heather detailed the joys of being dominated by her superior mistresses. Without realizing it, Bridgette clenched her legs together, consumed by an strange new urge.

She did not know what was happening to her, but it felt... good.

"And it's not just the sex," Heather continued. "It's the surrender of control. It's taking all the power and authority you had over others, over yourself, and giving it to someone else. It's allowing another person to dictate your life and everything you do."

Heather was lost in a whirlwind of lust and emotion.

"I never felt more free than the day I became their slave!"

Bridgette jerked back in surprise.

"A slave," she thought. "How could anyone be so happy to call themselves a slave?"

It made absolutely no sense to the normally sweet and, for the most part, vanilla girl.

"Yes, Heather, I'm sure it's all very... nice, but... it's just not my thing."

Heather popped back to reality, a sly look forming on her face.

"Are you sure? How do you know if you never tried it?"

"I just... I've never even considered... Can we just talk about something else!"

"Like what, Bridgette?" Heather prodded. "How about the fact that you're beet red and practically panting right now, or how you've been squeezing your thighs together every time I talk about getting fucked?"

"I... I..."

A moment of doubt clouded Bridgette's mind. Heather saw her moment. Like a hungry lioness, she pounced.

"You know you want it. You want to be dominated." Heather smiled. "You want a strong, powerful woman to come along and take control. You want to be just like me. A doll. A puppet. A slave!"

Bridgette looked at Heather in shock, shocked at the very idea of such a declaration.

Just what kind of girl did Heather take her for?

"Listen to me, you bitch," Bridgette started, "I don't know where you get your ideas, but I am nobody's puppet!"

Bridgette's flushed face twisted in anger.

"I am not a doll, and I am certainly no one's slave. You must be dreaming of you think I would submit to you or anyone else for even a—"

Those were the last words Bridgette spoke before Heather wrapped her hands around the surfer girl's sun-kissed face, pulled her in close, and shoved her tongue down her throat.

A flood of endorphins rushed to Bridgette's brain as she became frozen in ecstasy. She had never felt so much passion, so much raw, primal desire, as she had in that one moment. Her make-out sessions with Geoff were like child's play compared to the savage lust contained in that one single kiss.

"Holy fuck... Heather..." Bridgette gasped for breath as Heather finally let her up for air.

"I... I..."

Heather just smiled, looking down at her conquest. She knew she had won. Now, it was time for Bridgette to admit it.

"If you don't want this, just say stop."

Stop? Yes, of course! Bridgette had to stop this! She had to say something. She had always thought of herself as the level-headed, rational one back on Total Drama. The one who, whenever there was a conflict, would always try to de-escalate the situation. She always tried her best to avoid drama, to be the better person. She knew when it was time to walk away.

So, why couldn't she just say "no"?

"Well, what's it gonna be, Bridge?"

Bridgette couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything...

Not unless Heather commanded it!

"I thought so." Heather smirked as she pulled Bridgette in for another earth-shattering kiss.

In that moment, Bridgette's body surrendered! She finally knew what Heather meant. She understood the joy of giving up any semblance of control she had, and allowing someone to dominate her.

She wanted Heather to take control. She needed to be told what to do.

God, help her, she wanted to become a slave!

"Do whatever you want with me."

She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. It felt like someone else had said them. She had lost control of the situation. She had lost control over her actions. She had lost control over herself.

And that's exactly what she wanted!

"I'm yours!" Bridgette cried out in a stunning declaration, as the facade of her goodie-goodie nature lay shattered, destroyed by her dominant new mistress.

"I know," Heather smiled triumphantly, "and soon, you will realize just how lucky you are to belong to me."

Heather forced her new slave down onto the bed and quickly stripped her of her powder blue hoodie and teal undershirt, revealing a matching bra underneath. Bridgette could only lie there in quiet obedience as the queen bee began trailing kisses down her neck; the surfer girl trying her best to stifle her growing moans of pleasure out of fear of alerting the neighbors.

"Oh god... Heather..." Bridgette cried behind clenched teeth. "That feels amazing."

Bridgette's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Heather's hands groped and massaged her toned body, moving from her hips, to her stomach, all the way up to her chest.

"Moan for me," Heather whispered as she cupped one of Bridgette's breasts in her hand. "I don't care who hears. I want them to listen."

Heather's free hand reached behind Bridgette's back, and began to unhook her bra.

"I want them to know that you belong to me!"

In a flash, Bridgette's bra was gone, replaced by Heather's skilled mouth and tongue against the surfer girl's exposed tit.

"Oh... Fuck! Heather!" Bridgette moaned in pure delight as her mistress sucked and pulled at her erect nipples. "It feels so good!"

Heather expertly manipulated her new slave's fit, athletic body, dominating her in the exact same way she enjoyed being dominated by Courtney and Gwen. She knew from experience exactly what to do to extract the most pleasure possible out of the naive young woman, and how to turn this once prim and proper young lady into a depraved and desperate little slut.

"I know it feels good, my pet," Heather said as her hands drifted down Bridgette's waist, and into her pants, "but, how does this feel, slave?"

Heather shouted as her fingers slipped into Bridgette's panties, and began to rub her throbbing little clit.

"Oh god!"

Bridgette shot up like a rocket, only to be forced back down to the bed by her dominant mistress. As one hand pinned her down by her chest, Heather's other hand manipulated the surfer girl's soaking wet pussy. Bridgette moaned in ecstasy as two of Heather's fingers entered her quivering body, thrusting in and out of her, while her thumb continued to swirl and dance around her hood.

"You love it, don't you?" Heather continued. "Admit it! You've never felt anything like this before!"

"Oh shit! Yes!" Bridgette confessed. "I love it! I love it so much!"

"You would do anything I tell you to, you would obey my every command, just to feel my hands rubbing against your clit, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh god, yes!" Bridgette screamed.

"I own you. From now on, I am your mistress, and you are my slave." Heather declared. "Admit it!"

Bridgette didn't hesitate. It was clear to her now who was in charge.

"Yes! You fucking own me! You are my mistress, and I am your fucking slave!"

Heather grinned from ear to ear. Within a few minutes, she had conquered the sweet and good natured Bridgette, and brought her down to her level.

No, she had brought her down even lower!

Bridgette was her slave, her property, an object to be used and manipulated however she saw fit, and right now, she wanted to see her new toy consumed by an earth-shattering orgasm!

"Cum for me! Cum for me, slave! I want you to have the most powerful orgasm you ever had, and I want you to always remember who it was that gave it to you!"

Heather's hands manipulated Bridgette's body; her breasts, her lips, her pussy, they were all putty in the queen bee's hands. Bridgette could only lay there in total submission as Heather brought her to orgasm.

"It wasn't your jock boyfriend or one of your sweet little friends. It was me! A manipulative queen bitch, who you completely submitted to without a second thought!"

Heather relished her victory. "I own you. From now on, these breasts, this pussy, and the slut they're attached to, they all belong to me!"

That was what finally pushed Bridgette over the edge. In that moment, Bridgette's body convulsed in pleasure, her legs shook uncontrollably and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh... Fuck... MISTRESS!" Bridgette screamed as her body was consumed in orgasmic bliss, her moans were loud enough to alert the entire dormitory, while Heather simply smiled and waited for her new slave to come back down to Earth.

Bridgette laid there in a daze. Her mind unable to full comprehend what had happened.

Finally, she spoke.

"... oh god."

She had been conquered, forced to cum by her superior mistress, and she had no regrets.

"We aren't done, yet, slave."

Bridgette looked up to see Heather standing over her, completely naked, her slender body the very definition of perfection. Without missing a step, the queen bee straddled her submissive pet's head, lowering her warm wet pussy towards Bridgette's face.

"Lick."

It was the same command that Courtney once gave her, a command she wanted Bridgette to obey now.

Bridgette, for her part, didn't hesitate. She eagerly darted her tongue in and out of Heather's sex, delighted that she could finally be of service to her mistress.

"Yes! You dirty little cunt licker! You love that pussy, don't you?" Heather yelled. "How does it feel to taste the juicy, wet cunt of a superior woman? Does it feel good, knowing that your mouth is being put to good use, pleasing your beautiful, exceptional mistress?"

Heather ripped Bridgette's jeans and panties off, and wasted no time ravishing Bridgette's pussy. As the two women began to sixty-nine each other, their moans and screams became deafening.

The two were completely consumed by lust, and they did not want to stop!

"Oh fuck! I'm going to make you lick my pussy every day!" Heather cried out. "I'll make you lick my pussy in public. I'll parade your ass around town on a collar and leash! Everyone is going to know that you are my fucking slave!"

The more Heather said these degrading things, the more turned on Bridgette got. She could only moan in pleasure as Heather manipulated her pulsing sex, driving her closer and closer to another powerful orgasm.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Heather screamed. "Cum for me, slave! Cum for your mistress!"

Bridgette could only obey as her body once again shook and convulsed in orgasm, as Heather ground her pussy onto Bridgette's eager tongue.

"Fuck... YES!" Heather screamed, coating Bridgette's face in her juices as she finally orgasmed.

"That's a good slave!"

Satisfied that her work was done, Heather collapsed besides Bridgette, cuddling up close to her new pet.

The two laid their for several minutes as they allowed the afterglow to wash over them.

"So, what did you think?" Heather smiled. "Pretty good, right?"

Bridgette slowly stirred out of her daze.

"It... It was... Oh God!"

The surfer girl shot up, as though she had woken up from a bad dream.

"I can't believe I just did that," Bridgette cried. "I can't believe I let you do that!"

"Bridgette?"

"What am I going to tell Geoff? What am I going to tell Gwen and Courtney?"

"Bridgette."

"And all those things you said! Am I really going to have to lick your pussy in public, and wear a collar and leash? Where do you even get a—"

"Bridgette! Calm the fuck down!" Heather shouted. "It's okay. I wasn't being serious."

Bridgette froze, mid-breakdown.

"You... what?"

"I'm not really going to force you to lick my pussy in public, and I'm not going to drag you around by a leash," Heather explained, "and all that other mistress and slave stuff; that doesn't have to leave the bedroom."

"Wait! Really?" asked Bridgette

"Yes! Really."

The surfer girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought you were being serious about me being your slave."

"Oh, I was being serious about that." The queen bee proudly declared.

Bridgette gulped as Heather clarified.

"I am your mistress, and you are my slave, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ruin your life or try and blackmail you. God knows Gwen and Courtney would kill me if I tried anything like that, again."

Heather smiled. "This relationship can be whatever you want it to be. If you want me to parade you around like a little slut, I'm more than happy to do it, but if you want to keep things on the down low, that's fine, too."

"But, what about Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"What about him?"

"Heather!"

"I'm serious! It's not like you and I are in love or anything. He doesn't need to know." Heather explained. "Besides, if you're feeling guilty, you could always offer him a little three-way action to make it up to him. God knows I'm game."

"I don't know."

"Well, tell me Bridgette," Heather said as she kissed her neck, "did you enjoy our time together?"

"I... Yes." Bridgette admitted.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No!"

"Then, for now, just enjoy the moment." Heather suggested. "Worry about all the other stuff later."

Bridgette thought about it for a moment. After everything that happened, maybe Heather was right. She had just experienced the most amazing, mind shattering orgasm she had ever felt. Why ruin it by overthinking?

She could worry about everything else tomorrow, or a month from now, or whenever. For now, why not enjoy herself?

That's what college is for, after all.

"Okay, Heather."

"What was that?"

Bridgette sighed. She was a slave after all.

"I mean, yes, Mistress."

"That's better." Heather smiled. "Now, one more thing."

The queen bee disappeared underneath Courtney's bed.

"Courtney keeps a surprisingly large collection of toys under here, and I think we can put them to some good use."

Heather stood up once again, this time sporting one of Courtney's "toys," a rather large strap on dildo.

"What are you wanting for, slave?" The queen bee commanded. "Bend over."

Bridgette smiled, content with her new role in life.

"Yes, Mistress."


	5. Excuse me. Is this thing on?

“Gwen? Gwen? Where are you?”

Courtney shouted as she sped past the bustling crowds of students who were either heading to or from their final classes of the semester. As some people panicked over final exams and term papers, Courtney was visibly anxious, desperately searching for her missing sweetheart.

“Where can she be?” The young A-type wondered as she passed through the main quad, where a massive stage was being erected for the upcoming graduation ceremony. Some people stopped and watched as decorations and sound equipment were assembled, making it even for difficult for Courtney to continue her search.

...

Meanwhile, across campus, a young goth girl sat, alone and confused, trying to make sense of a relationship that, unfortunately, may be too late to save.

“How can I be with her,” Gwen wondered, “if she isn’t even willing to admit we’re together?”

Gwen watched the happy couples walking by, hand-in-hand, flirting with one another, and couldn’t help but envy them.

If only Courtney could be more open, more willing to let people in. If only we could have the kind of relationship that they have. If only...

“Who am I kidding?” Gwen sulked. “She’ll never change.”

...

“I can change!” Courtney thought to herself as she continued her desperate search for Gwen.

“I swear I can change! Oh god, Gwen, where are you?”

Courtney had searched high and low for her darling girlfriend, but had turned up empty. She was starting to become desperate, bargaining with whatever force or deity that governed the world for assistance.

“If Gwen takes me back,” Courtney declared, “I’ll tell everyone about us. I’ll tell the whole world! I’ll do anything, so long as it will make Gwen happy!”

Courtney thought back on her time with Gwen. Now more than ever, she remembered just how much joy the goth girl brought to her life. Courtney couldn’t think of her life without Gwen’s adorable face. If only she hadn’t been so foolish, so short-sighted and blind to Gwen’s needs.

She needed to show Gwen just how much she matters to her. She needed to show her how important their relationship was, but most of all, she needed to let everyone know that Gwen was the most important thing in her life, and she loved her more than anything. If only there was some way to—

Courtney looked back towards the quad, to the giant graduation stage being erected.

“That’s it!” She cried.

...

“Is this it?” Gwen wondered. “Is this how my life is going to be, another woman’s dirty little secret?

The goth girl stood up and began to shuffle back towards her dorm.

“I can’t live like this. I just can’t!” She stated, defiantly. “If Courtney won’t go public with our relationship, that’s it! It’s over!”

Gwen increased her pace as her resolve strengthened.

“I’m going to go over there and confront her, now! I need to know, once and for all, what truly matters to her.”

It was funny that she said this, because, no sooner then the words left her lips, did she receive her answer in the form of a booming voice that echoed throughout the quad.

“Excuse me. Is this thing on?”

...

Courtney stood nervously on the graduation stage as a group of onlookers turned and stared at the young woman. With a newfound sense of courage, she cleared her throat and began to speak into the microphone.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Courtney. I have been attending this university for about a year now, and I have some things I would like to say.”

The curious crowd gave the young law student their attention, which left Courtney with a conflicting mix of relief and terror. She was relieved that no one has come to pull her off the stage, but was absolutely terrified over what she was about to do. Still, if she was to have a life with Gwen, a life without secrets, she needed to do this.

It was now or never.

“Over the past year, I have been lucky enough to meet some extraordinary people, forge lasting friendships, and propel my academic career beyond even my lofty ambitions, but it all pales in comparison to the relationship that I formed with one particular person.”

A few people in the crowd began to pull out their smart phones and start recording. No doubt it would find its way to YouTube within a few minutes.

Oh well! There’s no stopping now.

“Long before I came to this college, I had a friend that I cared about very deeply, but I didn’t realize just how deep those feelings were until we both did things that ruined our friendship. I thought we would never see each other again, but the next thing I knew, we were roommates.”

The crowd continued to grow as Courtney told her story. She didn’t care about them, though. Desperately, Courtney looked out amongst the sea of faces, searching for the one person who truly mattered.

“I was absolutely horrified when I saw her again. I was convinced that it was some elaborate prank or joke, but whether you collect fate, karma or just one hell of a coincidence, she was back in my life again, and so were all those feelings that had bottled up inside of me.”

This was it, the moment she had been trying to avoid for nearly a year. With a single, deep breath, she continued.

“It didn’t take long for the two of us to act on those feelings, and... we became a couple.”

And just like that, her relationship was out in the open. Courtney could feel a weight lifted off her shoulders as she made her confession to the crowd of onlookers.

“But even then, I was an idiot. I refused to acknowledge our relationship in public, even when she wanted me to. I was too nervous, too afraid about what you would think of me if you found out that I was... well, that I was in love with another woman.

So, I kept it a secret; a dirty little secret that never should’ve started in the first place. My ridiculous desire to keep our relationship under wraps has lead to arguments, blackmail, and finally, her walking out on me.”

Courtney thought back on the last year, a year of ups and downs, of secrets and blackmail, and lies upon lies, all to satisfy her own ego. As if anyone would have cared if she came out as gay on day one!

She had pushed Gwen away the stupidest reason imaginable, and once again, only after she was gone did she realize just how much she truly mattered to her.

“Well, to hell with secrets! To hell with my stupid fears and anxieties. She means more to me then anything; more than a law degree, more than a college scholarship, and certainly more than the approval of all of you people.. no offense.” Courtney corrected herself before continuing.

“Gwen! If you can hear this, I know I’ve blown my chance with you more times than I can count, but I promise, if you take me back, I will never treat you for granted ever again.

I love you, Gwen. I love you with all my heart, and I want the entire world to know it!”

As Courtney‘s confession echoed throughout the quad, her audience stood in a hushed silence. For several seconds, Courtney just stood there as well, waiting, hoping for an answer. As the moments ticked by, the young woman’s heart began to sink. Maybe Gwen simply hadn’t heard her, but what if she had, and simply chose not to respond. Slowly, she began to slink away from the microphone, her head lowered in defeat, when suddenly, a voice rose up from the crowd.

“Courtney!”

Courtney’s head popped up as the familiar voice echoed throughout the campus. She quickly looked out amongst the onlookers, desperate to find its source.

“Courtney!”

The voice rose up again. Courtney followed the sound of Gwen’s voice to its source. To her beautiful, gothic goddess, running full tilt toward the stage.

“Gwen!”

Courtney cried out, tears in her eyes as she leapt from the stage. The two lovers made a beeline for one another, weaving through the crowd as people stumbled to get out of the way. Like two magnets, they were pulled towards one another, until they finally embraced in the middle of the courtyard.

Ignoring the sea of faces around them, they held each other for the first time in public, and, in front of everyone, they kissed.

“Gwen, I am so sorry,” cried Courtney. “I promise, from now on, no more secrets.”

“Courtney! I... I...” Gwen stuttered in bewilderment. “I can’t believe... What on Earth were you thinking? Just saying it all in public like that?”

“I was thinking it doesn’t matter if everyone knows. It doesn’t even matter if I get tossed out of college for this. All that matters is that we are together.”

“Courtney...”

“I love you, Gwen. I always loved you, and I always will love you.”

Those words filled Gwen’s heart with joy, and brought a tear to her eye. The goth girl suddenly found herself smiling with pure delight as she pulled Courtney in for of tearful embrace.

“Courtney, you idiot! I love you, too!”

The two stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever. They didn’t care what anyone else thought. It didn’t matter with their friends thought, or what the school thought. All that mattered was, in that one, glorious moment they shared with one another, everything was perfect.

Eventually, the two lovers released one another, ready to face the nasty looks and scornful faces of the leering crowd that had formed around them... only to find that crowd had largely disappeared.

Yes, in the scant few minutes that the two have been reconciling, it seems that the crowd of onlookers had gotten kind of bored with this loving display of affection, and had largely walked off to continue on with their day, leaving Gwen and Courtney a little surprise, and kind of disappointed.

“Huh. You’d figure they would have stayed around a little longer,” said Courtney.

“Never underestimate the waining attention span of the average Gen-Zer.” Gwen replied.

Still, the two girls smiled, happy that they were free to walk hand-and-hand together in public. Slowly, they made their way back to their dorm, giggling and flirting with each other along the way, happy to be free of their self-imposed burden.

As they reached their floor, they suddenly remembered the two guests they had left behind.

“Oh God!” Gwen sighed. “We forgot about Heather and Bridgette!”

“Who cares?” Courtney scoffed. “It’s not like we’re their babysitters.”

“But, we just left them behind with barely an explanation, and besides, they never really got along very well on the show. Who knows what might happen?”

“Come on, Gwen,” Courtney smiled as she opened the door to her dorm room, “It’s and Heather and Bridgette. How much trouble could those to possibly get into?”

The two girls stepped into their dorm room, and immediately their jaws dropped to the floor!

“Yeah! You like that? You like that, you dirty bitch!”

“Yes! Yes! Oh god, yes! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

There, before Courtney and Gwen’s eyes, was Bridgette, naked and bent over Gwen’s bed, getting pounded from behind with a strap-on by an equally naked, and very dominant Heather.

“That’s it, slut!” Heather yelled as she spanked Bridgette’s ass! “Take your mistress’s cock deep inside your soaking wet pussy!”

“Yes! Oh fuck! Thank you, mistress! I love the way you fuck me!” Bridgette cried out in ecstasy as she took Heather’s strap-on.

“Excuse me!” Courtney yelled. “Just what the fuck is going on in here?”

Heather and Bridgette turned towards the doorway, snapping back to reality; Bridgette with a look of horror on her face, while Heather simply smirked.

“Oh, hey guys.” Heather smiled as she caressed Bridgette’s tight little behind.

“Welcome back. Did I miss anything?”


	6. It’s okay... I liked it.

"What are you doing to her!?" Gwen shrieked as she rushed to pull Heather off of the embarrassed surfer girl bent naked over her bed.

"Oh my god! Bridgette, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I... uh..."

Bridgette blushed as Gwen held her close, the goth girl's porcelain skin a stark contrast to her tanned body. The fit, young surfer girl was touched by how quickly her friend rushed to her aid, while at the same time, she wondered just how to explain what had happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Heather!?" Her pale friend cried out.

"Jesus, Heather," Courtney yelled, "I can't turn my back on you for a second without you doing some crazy shit. Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"Would you relax, Courtney. It's not what it looks like." Heather responded coolly.

"Oh really? Because it looks like, while Gwen and I were gone, you whipped out one of my strap-ons, bent Bridgette over Gwen's bed, and fucked the poor girl senseless!"

"Well... yeah," Heather nodded, "when you say it like that, I guess it does sound pretty bad, but hear me out. You see— whoa!"

In a flash, Heather was pulled up and over Courtney's knee, her ass now raised high in the air as a firm hand landed a hard smack on her backside.

"How dare you use my strap-on without permission! Did you forget your place?" Courtney exclaimed as rained blow after blow upon Heather's defenseless rear.

"You are my slave!"

Smack!

"You do not get to dominate others unless I say so!"

Smack!

"Now, lie still, and accept your punishment!"

As the A-type girl took her aggression out on her disobedient slave, Gwen continued to cradle her blonde-haired friend in her arms.

"Bridgette, I am so sorry we left you alone with this lunatic!"

Slowly, Bridgette recovered from the shock of being caught. Coming back to her senses, and unwilling to let Heather take all the blame for what had happened, she slowly rose to her feet and regained her composure.

With a smile on her face, Bridgette uttered five little words that left her friend speechless.

"It's okay... I liked it."

Gwen's eyes went wide in shock. "You... Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Gwen was stunned as Bridgette began to explain.

"While you wet gone, Heather taught me how good it could feel to be dominated. She said it would be a life-changing experience, and she was right!"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Gwen asked, trying desperately to wrap her head around this increasingly bizarre situation. "You don't mean you actually wanted this, do you?"

Bridgette nodded. "When you and Courtney ran out the door, I was so confused. I didn't understand how you and her, and especially how you and Heather, could be so... happy together."

Bridgette had a serene look about her, as if she was finally at peace.

"I didn't get how any of this could work, but now, it's so clear to me!"

"It is?" Gwen looked at her friend, completely bewildered. She had been trying to sort out her relationship with Courtney all year, and suddenly Bridgette comes along and says she understands everything, after only being here for two days!

"You love Courtney. I get that. She's the one person in your life who makes you happy, and she loves you, too, more than anything," Bridgette explained, "and, sure, she might be a by-the-books-know-it-all, and you may be a chaotic, free spirit. The two of you may seem like complete opposites sometimes, but that just means you each bring something to this relationship that the other was missing."

"Bridgette..." Gwen started.

"My point is, even when it looks like you two can't be further apart, you each find a way to come together, to remind yourselves why you are together in the first place, and I think that is just beautiful."

Gwen thought back on the day's events. She never, not in a million years, thought that Courtney would have the courage to get up on a stage in front of the entire campus and proclaim her love for her, but she did. She threw caution to the wind and did something completely and utterly spontaneous. Sure, that know-it-all might frustrate her sometimes, but when push comes to shove, Courtney had always been there when she needed her, and that's all that really mattered.

"I guess you're right!" Gwen smiled in agreement.

"Yeah," Bridgette continued, "and Heather's the same way."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Heather needed someone to care for her, too. She enjoys being your slave so much because she was tired of all the plotting and scheming, all the evil plans that went nowhere." Bridgette continued her explanation. "She wanted someone to come along and take control because she needed help. She had backed herself into a corner and couldn't handle it on her own."

"Don't you see? She didn't need a mistress. She needed her friends."

"What!?" Heather exclaimed from across the room. "That's not true! I'm not here to make friends with anyone! I am an agent of chaos, plain and simple!"

"Quiet!" Courtney yelled as she landed a fresh smack on Heather's ass.

"Ow! Yes, Mistress!"

Bridgette smiled as she looked over at the Queen Bee, taking her lumps from a seriously pissed off Courtney.

"You helped her, cared about her, and put her back on the right path. She may not want to admit it, but Heather cares about you just as much as you guys care about her. I can tell."

The surfer girl turned back to Gwen, their hands now locked together.

"Heather showed me how good it could feel to just let go, forget the problems of the past, and allow someone you trust to come along and just... take control, the way you and Courtney did."

Gwen was surprised at how quickly Bridgette had accepted all of this, how she was able to acclimate to seeing her friends and rivals together in such a unique and bizarre relationship, and how eager she seemed to want to be a part of it.

Just what the hell went on in here while she was gone?

"Bridgette, do you really want to be a part of this?" Gwen asked.

The surfer girl nodded.

"Heather told me how you dominated her, how you tied her up and made her your slave." Bridgette blushed. "At first, I was shocked, but then, after hearing all the details, I got me so horny, that when she offered to do it to me, I couldn't say no."

"What!?"

Bridgette moved her head close to Gwen's ear.

"She fucked me, Gwen." She whispered. "She fucked me so good!"

Gwen jerked her head back in shock. Shifting her focus back at Heather, the goth girl stared daggers at her as she received her spanking.

"I swear to god, when Courtney's done with her, I'm gonna—"

"It's not like she tricked me or anything," Bridgette replied in Heather's defense. "I wanted to know what it felt like to be dominated, and she was more than happy to teach me."

"Yeah, but—"

"Oh, come on, Gwen! Are you really mad at her for doing the same thing to me that you and Courtney have been doing to her for the past few months?"

"That's different!"

"How? How is it different?"

"I... I don't know!" Gwen cried out. "It just is!"

Gwen looked deep into Bridgette's beautiful, blue eyes.

"You're my friend. I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

Bridgette sighed. "Gwen, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can make my own decisions. Besides, we both know she wouldn't have done anything to me that I wasn't okay with. I may have allowed her to dom me, but if things got too crazy, I would have kicked her ass!"

"I know," Gwen said with a laugh, "I just... wish I was there, you know, to make sure everything went okay."

Gwen held her friend close. With everything going on in her life, all the secrets and blackmail, and tons of kinky, lesbian sex, part of her worried about what Bridgette would think once everything was out in the open.

But, this was Bridgette, after all, the laid back surfer girl who suffered through Total Drama just like all of them. The same Bridgette who spent most of her time making out with Geoff. Of course she wouldn't judge her friends for their lifestyle choices.

Bridgette smirked as Gwen held her. "Is that the only reason why you wanted to be there?"

Gwen looked back at Bridgette, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe it's not so much that you wanted to protect me," Bridgette said, a sly look on her face, "but more like you... wanted a crack at me first."

"What?" Gwen exclaimed. "No! I don't..."

"I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, Gwen." Bridgette smiled. "Do you... want me?"

"No! I mean..." Gwen had noticed just how incredibly sexy Bridgette looked, her tanned, sweat-soaked body practically sparkling. She had tried to ignore it for the sake of her friendship, but now that Bridgette was flaunting her body in front of the clearly aroused goth girl.

"Yes, you are... very beautiful, but I'm in love with Courtney, remember? I love her with all my heart."

"Yeah. So?" Bridgette chuckled. "It's just like Heather said, you love Courtney, and I love Geoff, but you, me, and Courtney still fucked her. So, what's your point?"

"Bridgette!" Gwen gasped! It was worse than she thought. Heather must have completely corrupted poor Bridgette!

"I want you, Gwen," Bridgette confessed. "I want you to use me, just like you used Heather."

"Bridgette, do you really—" Gwen started.

"No, not Bridgette," the surfer girl replied, guiding Gwen towards the bed, "Right now, I'm nothing but your slave, and you, you're my Mistress."

With that, Bridgette gently kissed the nape of Gwen's neck, as the goth girl's eyes rolled over in ecstasy.

"Now, please, allow me to service you, my Mistress."

Bridgette get was insatiable! Her nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons on Gwen's blouse. Within moments, the goth girl was topless, spread out on her bed, as the fit surfer girl laid on top of her, her hands tracing the contours of her mistress's slender body.

Slowly, the blonde slave trailed kisses down Gwen's chest, unhooking the straps of her blouse, only to kiss and suck at her lovely, pink nipples. Gwen moaned in pleasure as Bridgette manipulated her body. Her arms cradled the tan girl's head, forcing her deeper towards her chest.

With that sign of approval, Bridgette sucked harder, drawing more and more moans from her mistress, who threw her head back in ecstasy and cried out for more.

"That's it! Harder! Dear God, It feels so good!"

Gwen shrieked as the pleasure overwhelmed her body. She could not believe that her sweet and kind friend was suddenly sucking at her breasts with such vigor.

Moreover, she couldn't believe how much she was enjoying it!

She never thought for a second that Bridgette would be into girls, but the surfer girl's sweaty rendezvous with Heather proved her wrong. Now, it was Gwen's turn to see what the submissive blonde had to offer, and if her tongue felt this good on her nipples, she couldn't wait to see how it would feel somewhere else.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! I need it! I need..."

"What? What do you need, Gwen?" Bridgette asked seductively.

"My pussy!" Gwen blurted out. "I need you to suck my pussy! Please!"

Bridgette smiled, happy that she had satisfied her friend so much that she was begging for more.

"Of course, my Mistress," Bridgette replied humbly before moving down towards Gwen's waist.

From an outsider's perspective, it was hard to tell which one was the mistress and which one was the slave. Gwen was so afraid of hurting her normally vanilla friend that she basically allowed Bridgette to do whatever she wanted. In reality, Bridgette would have preferred it if her friend was a little rougher with her and stopped acting so gingerly.

If she wanted to see Gwen's dark side, she was going to have to tease it out of her.

"What are you waiting for?" Gwen asked incredulously as Bridgette slowly removed the goth girl's skirt and panties, but stopped just short of her beautiful, trimmed pussy.

"Hurry! Do it! Do it now!" Gwen demanded as Bridgette used every last ounce of self-control she had in order to hold back. She wanted nothing more than to dive in and enjoy her mistress's sweet, delicious cunt, but in order to truly be satisfied, she needed Gwen to take control. She craved Gwen's domination over her, and the only way her lips would touch Gwen's magnificent pussy is if Gwen finally, and truly, accepted Bridgette as her slave, and forced the surfer girl to suck her clit!

"Make me!" Bridgette challenged her goth friend, much to Gwen's surprise.

The goth girl was so wound up, she needed release, and now, of all times, does Bridgette decides to get smart with her? Fuck that!

Bridgette wanted to unleash Gwen's dark side, and she succeeded.

"I said suck my clit, you bitch!" Gwen yelled, grabbing her slave by the head and forcing her down in between her legs!

Bridgette, for her part, was ecstatic. Finally, Gwen was taking command situation and now saw her as the submissive slave she wanted to be.

"You like that, you little cunt licker?" Gwen spat as Bridgette's tongue manipulated her throbbing sex.

"Oh fuck! If I knew you were this good at sucking pussy, I would have used your tongue back on Total Drama! I bet that would have really driven up the ratings!" Gwen joked as she enjoyed Bridgette's skillful working of her clit.

The goth girl began to buck and moan against Bridgette's tongue, forcing her slave deeper into her dripping cunt. The poor surfer girl barely had a chance to breathe as Gwen used her tongue for her own pleasure, not that Bridgette cared. She was right where she wanted to be, on her hands and knees, servicing her mistress's exquisite cunt.

There was no greater thrill than to be her best friend's slave!

Suddenly, Gwen's moans became more frantic, her bucking and moaning became more intense, and her breathing became more ragged.

"That's it! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Bridgette knew that Gwen was close. Feverishly, she picked up the pace, wanting, no craving to feel Gwen's earth-shattering orgasm on her tongue. With feverish enthusiasm, Bridgette did everything in her power to guide her mistress towards a deep and satisfying climax. She didn't care if Gwen smothered her in the excitement! If she died licking Gwen's twat, she would die a happy girl!

"I'm coming!"

Gwen screamed, throwing her head back in delight as her whole body shook!

Bridgette's expert tongue had satisfied her immensely, and the knowledge that the pleasure had come from the normally kind and sweet surfer girl made the whole thing feel even more taboo!

As Gwen recovered from her earth-shattering orgasm, Bridgette crawled up, into her lap, gently kissing her mistress's cheek, hoping desperately for Gwen's approval.

"That was wonderful!" Gwen exclaimed as the room around her continued spinning.

Bridgette laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mistress." As the two girls laid beside one another, neither one had a care in the world. Everything was perfect!

Unfortunately for them, they forgot about someone else who was in the room.

"Now, what exactly is going on over here?"

The two friends looked up to see Courtney standing over them with fire in her eyes.

"So, while I was busy disciplining my slave for misbehaving, you thought it would be okay to try and steal Gwen from me?"

"What!" Bridgette cried out. "No, Courtney, it's not what you think!"

"Oh! I think it is, and if you thought that spanking I gave Heather looked brutal, just wait until you see what I have in store for you!"

It was then that Bridgette noticed the very long and very painful looking riding crop in Courtney's hand. The surfer girl's heart raced as the A-type girl cracked it against the bedpost, making a loud smacking sound upon contact.

"Help! Someone, please, help me!" Bridgette gulped. "Heather! Gwen! Anyone!"

It was then that Gwen came rushing to her friend's defense.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Courtney! Bridgette wasn't trying to steal me away or anything. She was just servicing me, like a good... slave should."

Gwen wasn't entirely comfortable referring to her friend as a slave. She didn't get nearly as much pleasure out of it as she did from commanding Heather.

"Last time I checked, Bridgette wasn't our slave," Courtney interjected. "It was Heather who enslaved her, without my permission, I remind you!"

"But, when you think about it," Heather chimed in, still nursing her sore bottom, "Bridgette may be my slave, but I still belong to you."

"Go on."

"That means she's your slave, too. You basically own both of us now, Courtney, and you can command us to do whatever you want."

"Really?"

This revelation got Courtney's attention.

"Both of you, get down on your hands and knees right now and kiss my feet!" She commanded.

Heather smiled. "Come here Bridgette, you heard our mistress."

"Yes, ma'am," Bridgette replied, sitting up from Gwen's lap before prostrating herself alongside Heather at Courtney's feet.

"I think I could get used to this." The A-type girl purred.

Gwen, on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified to see her friend degrade herself in such a way.

"Courtney, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, relax, Gwen." Courtney smiled. "You know we're just messing around."

"Yeah, goth girl. We're just having fun," replied Heather.

"Bridgette, are you really okay with becoming our... our slave?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Bridgette said. "I... I want to be part of this."

Gwen wanted to object, but in the end, if Bridgette was really okay with all of this...

"Then... I guess I'm okay with it, too." The goth girl shrugged.

"Great!" Courtney shouted. "Then, as my first order as your new mistress, Bridgette, I want to fuck you."

"What!?" Gwen screamed.

"Oh, come on! You had a piece of her! It's only fair I get a turn." Courtney smiled as she directed Bridgette to her bed.

"But... but..." Gwen tried to protest, but she knew Courtney was right. After all, Bridgette belonged to both of them now, just like...

"Heather!" Gwen commanded. "Get on the bed! Don't think you're going to get off with just a spanking after the shit you pulled."

"Oh! So now it's your turn to punish me? I'm shaking in my boots." The queen bee said sarcastically.

"You will be, and give me that!" Gwen replies, unbuckling the strap-on from Heather's waist. "Now, get on your hands and knees."

"So what, you're gonna pound me doggy style for corrupting your little friend there?" Heather smirked as she knelt down on the bed. "Seems more like a reward than a punishment."

"Oh, trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you hadn't touched a single hair on Bridgette's pretty little head!"

Gwen positioned herself behind Heather, who smiled wickedly at the thought of finally getting her pussy fucked after such a long day of dominating that little surfer slut. As much as she loves bossing people around, nothing quite compares to getting fucked from behind by a nice, big strap-on.

Unfortunately for Heather, that wasn't quite what Gwen had in mind.

"Uh, Gwen, what are you doing?" Heather asked nervously as she felt the tip of the massive strap-on entering, let's just say, uncharted territory.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gwen replied with a dark and sinister look in her eyes. "I'm punishing you."

"Wait! No, you can't be serious!" Heather said in a panicked tone. "I've never had anything than a finger in there! At least give me some lube before you shove it in! Please whatever you do, don't—"

But it was too late! With a single, powerful thrust, Gwen shoved the entire length of her strap-on straight up Heather's cute little ass!

If her ass wasn't sore already, it sure was now. Between Heather's moans and whimpers, and pleas for forgiveness, Gwen laughed manically, pounding away at the poor girl's rear, taking out all the stress of the day on her submissive slave girl.

Of course, even with the shock and pain of suddenly losing her anal virginity, Heather soon found herself enjoying every second of the degrading experience. She was a masochist at heart and loved humiliating herself for the sake of her Mistresses. If Gwen wanted to fuck her tight little ass, she was happy to comply and grateful for the chance to make her Mistress proud.

"Fuck me!" Heather screamed. "Fuck my ass, Mistress! Pound me until you're satisfied. I don't care what you do to me. As long as it pleases you!"

Gwen grabbed Heather by the throat and proceeded to fuck her even harder. She wanted to run Heather through the wringer for all the stress she put Courtney and her through that day. However, she didn't want to hurt the poor slave girl too badly.

After all, as stressful as the day was, it did allow Courtney and Gwen to resolve their differences and grow stronger as a couple, and part of that was because of Heather. If she didn't storm into the room when she did, none of this would have happened.

Plus, they got a new slave out of it, so win-win!

Speaking of Bridgette, the tanned surfer girl quickly found herself tied to Courtney's bed, as the A-type girl stripped away her capri pants and panties. Confidently, she straddled her new slave's face, dangling her exposed pussy above Bridgette's eager tongue.

"Lick!" Courtney commanded, and her new slave quickly got to work servicing her mistress.

Courtney moaned in delight as she straddled the blonde girl's face, riding her for all she was worth. Courtney relished the opportunity to dominate the young woman who had given her so much unneeded worry over the last few days. As she bucked and moan into the surfer girl's lapping tongue, she found the whole experience rather cathartic, as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Of course, that could have just been the endorphins rushing through her body.

"Oh fuck! Gwen was right!" Courtney exclaimed. "You do know how to suck a good cunt!"

Bridgette was happy to hear the praise from her new mistress.

"Thank you," she mumbled between licks, not wanting to stop for fear of upsetting Courtney. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Courtney arched her back in pleasure as Bridgette continued ravishing her dripping pussy. Shifting her weight, her hands moved across Bridgette's body, massaging her breasts and tweaking her erect nipples, which caused the surfer girl to moan deep into her mistress's pussy.

Courtney began to trace her fingers across Bridgette's tight, slender waist, across her hips, and finally to that small patch of wetness between her legs.

"Oh, Mistress!" Bridgette moaned as Courtney plunged her fingers deep into the slave's dripping pussy. Bridgette had been interrupted before while getting fucked by Heather, and the tastes of both Gwen and Courtney's delicious cunts only made her horny. Courtney's fingers alone were enough to send the surfer girl straight to the moon! Instantly, she rolled her eyes back inside her head, as waves of orgasmic pleasure coursed through her body!

She bucked and moaned as her body shook, but still, she continued lapping at her mistress's cunt, determined not to let her own orgasm get in the way of her mistress's pleasure.

It wasn't long before Courtney reached her own inevitable climax, increasing the pace as she bucked her hips against her obedient slave's mouth.

"Oh fuck! Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" Courtney shouted as she arched her back one final time, releasing an entire day's worth of pent-up frustration all over Bridgette's face, who was all too eager to lap up her mistress's sweet, delicious juices.

"Thank you." Courtney exhaled as she came down from her orgasm, stroking Bridgette's golden hair as she smiled.

"No, Mistress. Thank you." Bridgette responded. "Thank you for the opportunity to service you."

This beautiful, almost surreal moment would have been perfect, just perfect... if not for the fact that right across the room, a young woman was getting her ass pounded by a goth girl wearing a strap on dildo.

"That's it, you bitch! Take it! Take it! Take my cock!" Gwen shouted as she dominated Heather's defenseless backside.

"Oh fuck! Oh, fuck! Gwen! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Yes! That's it!" Gwen laughed maniacally. "Cum for me! Cum for me as I fuck you up the ass! Cum for me now, you little anal whore!"

Almost on command, Heather erupted into a violent, anal orgasm! Her body collapsed as Gwen continued thrusting in and out until the constant bucking of her hips caused the goth girl to have her own, refreshing climax.

Confidently, Gwen pulled her strap-on out of Heather's ravished little hole.

"Okay, slave, I think you learned your lesson!" The goth girl said as she gave Heather's ass a little smack, causing the poor girl to jump up.

"Yes, ma'am! I learned my lesson! Thank you for disciplining me, Mistress!" Heather responded obediently, afraid of what might happen if Gwen got upset with her again.

From there, the girls took turns on each other, usually with the mistresses switching between the slaves, but also allowing the slaves to pleasure each other as their mistresses watched and enjoyed the show. Clearly, a hierarchy began to show, with Bridgette at the bottom, followed by Heather, then Gwen, and finally Courtney as the most dominant of the group.

Throughout the night, the four girls continued licking, sucking and fucking one another, neither girl wanting to quit out of fear of disappointing the others. Eventually, exhaustion got the better of them, and they decided to end it in one, final orgasmic display.

The four girls lined themselves up, face to pussy, and begin to lick each other's cunts. Four beautiful, young women, all lapping at each other's pussies for what felt like hours on end, but, at that point, probably only lasted a few minutes. It wasn't long before the four girls exploded into their respective orgasms, deafening the halls of the dormitory with moans and screams of pleasure.

With dawn about to break, the girls finally collapsed into the beds. Gwen and Courtney cuddled up in one as their slaves took the other. Before sleep finally overtook them, Gwen looked into Courtney's beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too," Courtney responded, and with that, the four girls finally went to sleep.

All across the dorm, the other tenants sighed in relief.

"Finally!" One of them exclaimed. "I thought they would be at it for days! Maybe now we can get some studying done!"


	7. The End

The sunrise came and went as the four girls slept peacefully in their bed. As other students woke up and headed off to class for the day, the four young women chose to sleep in. Yesterday had been long and exhausting, filled with many ups and downs, surprises and revelations, not to mention tons of earth-shattering, toe-curling sex.

Finally, as the clock struck noon, Gwen began to stir from her slumber. Looking around the room, she recalled the previous day's events, from Courtney's dramatic declaration of love to Bridgette's descent into depravity, and the manic orgy that took place afterward. She would be lying if she said she was surprised by it, but after everything that had happened this past year, from getting together with Courtney on their first night in the dorms, to Heather's attempt at blackmail and the subsequent kidnapping and bondage session which solidified her as their slave, Bridgette's turn to the dark side was par for the course.

Still, seeing Bridgette, the sweet, kind, and gentle member of Total Drama, cuddling up, naked, to the cold, calculating Heather was quite a strange sight to behold. Of course, Heather had come a long way, as well, since they first reconnected about half a year ago. Really, they'd all changed greatly over this past year. They had all grown. They had matured, accepted each other's flaws, forgiven the mistakes of the past, and have all forged new, better relationships.

Who would've thought that all it would take to turn life long enemies into friends was a little hardcore, lesbian sex?

"What time is it?" Courtney muttered as she began to stir.

"Oh. You're awake?" Gwen replied. "I think it's almost twelve."

Courtney looked around the room groggily, still exhausted from last night.

"Shit! I had to hand in my final paper this morning." Courtney remarked. "Oh, fuck it! I'm sure my professor will accept it, even if it's late. After all, I'm a goddamn honor student, for Christ's sake!"

Gwen giggled at Courtney's flippant remark. The former A-Type girl was finally learning to loosen up and not take things so seriously all the time. Out of all of them, Courtney was the one always rushing to grow up. She wanted to be the best at everything; the best grades, the best school, the best job. She planned out her future down to the tiniest detail, but this year taught her that there were some things you just can't plan for.

She never planned on falling in love with Gwen. She never planned on Heather or Bridgette joining them in their relationship, but now that it happened, she couldn't imagine how her life could've gone any differently.

You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime, you find you get what you need.

"Is it lunchtime, yet?" Heather asked as she sat up on the bed. "I'm fucking starving over here!"

"Me, too," cried Bridgette as she stretched out on the bed. "What are you all in the mood for?"

"There's a place on campus that sells fish tacos," said Gwen.

"I swear to God, that better be a joke, goth girl," replied Heather.

"What's wrong Heather? Don't tell me you had your fill already?"

"Me? Never," she replied. "Haven't you realized yet? I'm insatiable."

The four girls laughed as they began to get dressed.

"Seriously though, we should probably talk about this," Courtney said.

"About lunch?" Bridgette asked. "Let's just get pizza."

"No! I mean about this," said Courtney, gesturing around the room. "About us. How is this all going to work?"

The other girls just stared blankly at her.

"Well, it seems to me like everything is working out just fine as it is," said Gwen.

"The goth girl is right," replied Heather. "You two are our masters, and we are your obedient slaves; seems pretty simple to me."

"I agree," said Bridgette. "It seems pretty cut and dry from where I'm standing."

"Really? Do you think it's that simple?" Courtney asked. "Okay, geniuses, let me ask you this; what do you think the school is going to say when they find out that one of their dorm rooms is home to a... to a..."

"A lesbian coven?" Gwen joked.

"A brothel?" Heather chimed in.

"I was going to say a nunnery," Bridgette added. "I always imagined those sisters got up to some pretty freaky shit behind closed doors."

"Wow," said Heather. "You have a dirtier mind than I thought!"

"My point is," Courtney yelled, trying to get the conversation back on track, "I don't think the school will be very happy with some of our antics, especially now that everyone knows what we're up to. We really should consider moving off-campus."

The girls looked around the room. Courtney had a point. As much fun as it had been trying to hide this little secret, it looked as though time was up. At the very least, they had outgrown this small, stuffy dorm room.

"Well, I will say this," said Gwen. "We're definitely going to need a bigger bed now that there's four of us."

"And a lot more room," Heather added. "You can barely swing a cat o' nine tails in here."

"I kind of like the idea of the four of us moving in together," Bridgette said. "What do you guys think?

"Well, if the four of us pull our money together," Courtney thought, "we can find a place off-campus where we can be as loud as we want."

"That's right!" Gwen exclaimed. "If we move off-campus, we'd be free to do whatever we want."

Heather purred with delight. "Whatever we want, huh? I like the sound of that."

"Me, too," said Bridgette. "When can we start?"

"As soon as possible," replied Courtney.

Suddenly, a growling noise was heard throughout the room.

"Oh! What I mean is, right after we get some pizza." Courtney smiled. "I'm fucking starving!"

Epilogue

It was a beautiful summer day as Courtney headed out from the University. Ever the eager student, she had elected to take summer courses, hoping to graduate as fast as possible and hit the job market running. She may have learned to loosen up a bit, but that doesn't mean she had taken her eyes off the prize!

As she left campus, she drove towards town, back to the small, two-story flat that now housed her and her girlfriends.

Just as she expected, the university was not too happy when they found out the details of Gwen and Courtney's escapades. Thankfully, Courtney's good standing with the school helped smooth things over, but it was very clear that they were no longer welcome to live in the dorms come next semester. Of course, they had already decided to move out, and as long as none of these kinky shenanigans occurred on campus, the school was happy to just let girls be girls.

Courtney and the others had spent the majority of the summer searching for a new place to call home. It has been a bit of a chore, as rumors had spread across town rather quickly. Apparently, some people had uploaded Courtney's declaration of love onto the internet, and she had become even more of a celebrity than she already was.

The tabloids were buzzing with rumors that a group of former reality TV stars was now living together in sin, but like all things, the public quickly lost interest.

After all, they were never that famous to begin with!

As Courtney drove into her new neighborhood, she thought back on the previous year; on its ups and downs, on all the drama and ridiculousness, on the love, the pain, the sorrow, and the triumphs. She thought for a moment on all the things she used to want for her future and wondered if she had made the right decision.

If she could go back to the beginning of this year, would she do it all over again?

As she opened the door to her new home, she was greeted by Heather and Bridgette. Both girls were naked and tied to the wall, panting and moaning with ball gags in their mouths as Gwen hovered over them. The goth girl was wearing a skintight leather catsuit and was swinging a riding crop.

"Oh, sweetie, you're home," Gwen said with a smile.

Courtney smiled back at her lover.

Would she do it all over again?

Absolutely!

Gleefully, she grabbed a paddle, and joined the fun!

The End


End file.
